Gold of the stars
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: A little three shot about Addison and ... well read it and find out ;  ... Hope you'll enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

a little two shot ... I wrote I got inspired by the song "Gold of the stars" from the musical "Mozart" ... I didn't find the lyrics in English so I tried my best to translate it for you.

Some things you should know:  
>- the story is set in the end of season 2, but instead of the Prom there was a talent competion in SGH<p>

- I'm not sure about the end (chapter 2) ... you'll understand at the end of chapter 1 ... so please tell me what you think / what you want to read ... I was thinking that I could maybe write to different chapters 2 ... so I could write two options ... but whatever, maybe you have a better idea. ;)

One little note:  
>I didn't forget my other stories, but I'm super busy in the moment, because my final exam is in June. After that I'll be able to continue writing my other stories too. Please don't be mad.<p>

I only managed to write this down, because I'm sick and so I have some more time...

This is dedicated to all fans of Addison and to all the great people, who read and review my stories. Thank you guys you really rock my day! :D

Hope you'll like it.

Love Mariella

* * *

><p><strong>Gold of the stars<strong>

Addison looked at herself. She looked great. She was dressed in a midnight blue knee long dress and a little star in her auburn her. She looked at her reflection. This was her last doing in SGH, but she was the only one, who knew this. She heard Richard announcing her, "And now as the last one we can listen to Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd, who sings "Gold of the stars" from the musical "Mozart". Everybody was gasping. Addison smiled to herself. Nobody had expected this. She looked one last time at her refection before she entered the stage.

She sat down at the piano, she has done this so many times. When she was younger Bizzy dragged her to go to these competitions. She heard this song the first time, when she was in med school, in German and loved it. She understood it, because she was teached German in school. Derek didn't understand it. So she translated the song for him and he had loved her singing this. She didn't look at anyone. She just started playing in singing.

_Once upon a time there was a king_

_who lived with his son in a castle_

_which laid in a magic garden_

_and because the king was old and disappointed by the world_

_the wall was very high and the gate always closed_

_"There is" the king said "no better place."_

_But the aspiration spoke to the prince, "You have to go"_

_Sometimes at night gold falls of the stars_

_You can find it, out there where no one was_

_Being means becoming, living means learning_

_if you search the gold of the stars_

_you have to go out there in danger_

_„You'll fail out there"_

_the father spoke to the son_

_"Just like me_

_so stay in our magic garden_

_I give you secure_

_only to protect you is he wall very high_

_and the gate always closed."_

_The king's love spoke from every word,_

_but the aspiration spoke to the prince, "You have to go"_

_On the edge of the earth gold falls of the stars_

_and who will find it_

_achieve what seemed achieved._

_Being means becoming, living means learning_

_if you search the gold of the stars_

_you have to go out there in danger_

_Loving means sometimes you have to let go_

_Loving means sometimes to break away from whom you love_

_Loving means not ask of the own happiness_

_Loving means to say under tears:_

_Far away gold falls of the stars_  
><em>You can find it, out there where no one was<em>

_Being means becoming, living means learning_

_if you search the gold of the stars_

_you have to go from home and only by yourself_  
><em>alone out there in the world of danger<em>

_in the world of danger  
><em>

Everybody looked at her in amazement. Nobody expected this, because no one except Richard, Adele and Derek knew how good she played the piano and how good she could sing.

Derek couldn't stop watching his wife. She looked so beautiful and he had so many good memories with this song. When Addison ended she stood up and took a bow and left the stage.

She quickly left and went to the entrance hall, where someone was waiting for her.  
>He smiled at her, "You sang beautiful."<br>"Thanks."  
>"And you look absolutely amazing."<p>

She smiled at him. "Are you ready to go?", he asked her.

"Have you gotten my suitcases?"

"Sure, told you so."

"Ok, then. There's nothing left here."

After some short time Richard entered the stage again.

"Ladies and gentleman, the jury has decided and the winner of the first SGH talent contest is: Dr … Addison Montgomery-Shepherd."

When Addison didn't enter the stage everybody looked around, because by now everybody had noticed that everyone except Addison was there. Richard looked wired at Derek, but he only shrugged. He wanted to put his mobile out of his jacket, when he found a little piece of paper.

"Wish you all the gold of the stars and that you'll find happiness. xoxo Addie" was written in his wife's beautiful writing – he would notice that everywhere - written on it. Derek looked at Richard and got that something was wrong, so both men left and went to Richard's office.

"What is it?" Richard looked at Derek.

Derek gave Richard the paper he had just found and Richard read it. "What is this suppose to mean?"

"I don't know, but …", then Derek noticed something and Richard followed his look. There was a letter with his name on his desk. He opened it.

"Richard, please don't get mad. These are my resignation papers. I have nothing left in Seattle. I really appreciate to work with you and if you have some difficult case, call me. But I can't stand this anymore. Derek doesn't love me anymore, he doesn't tell me, but I know it. He looks now at Meredith like he used to look at me. I left him divorce papers and my wedding band in the trailer. I'll go back to New York, I don't think you'll find this before tomorrow. So I will call you later. Talk to you soon. Love Addie"

Behind her letter were the "promised" resignation papers. Derek stared at the letter. He couldn't believe this. This seemed so unreal. After a short while he started to move again.  
>"I have to go to the airport."<p>

Richard looked at him skeptically, "Derek, you should only do this if you want to give you and Addison a real shot, because otherwise I think it would be better to let her go."  
>"But …"<br>"No, see I know this is or was or whatever you marriage and I'm not involved, but in the last months Addie tried to make her mistake up to you. She didn't tell me what happened and you did neither, but it seemed like it was her fault. So whatever happened, if you aren't serious about that, let her go, because I never saw her that unhappy like she's in Seattle. We both know she can perfectly hide this, but we both notice it, because we know her. She deserves happiness Derek. So think about it, before you do it."  
>"She's my wife Richard."<br>"Yeah …"

"I know I haven't shown her in the last months … it was just so damn … difficult."  
>Richard looked at the younger man, "What happened back in NY?"<br>Derek looked at him for a while, "She slept with Mark."  
>"Like in Mark Sloan?"<p>

"Like in Mark Sloan. I send him over so many times, because I worked … I was absent. She tried to tell me, but I didn't want to listen to her."  
>"Just ask yourself Derek, do you want to fight for this? Because I didn't see you fighting since she's her. You flirted with Meredith Grey and ignored your wife."<p>

"I … when she was on this stage … and singing … I don't think I am able to let her go …"  
>"Then go. Go to the airport. Maybe you'll get her before she enters the plane."<br>Derek just nodded. He ran to his car and drove to the airport. He ran inside and looked around for her. Then he noticed some auburn hair with a little star in it. He sprinted up to her, "Addie!"

She turned around. She was just about to get through the security check. When he came closer he noticed she wasn't alone. The man he wanted to say last was standing next to her.

"What are you doing here Mark?", he addressed his former best friend.

"Addie called me and asked me to pick her up."  
>"So you flew across the country to pick her up?"<p>

"Yes."  
>"Why would you do that?"<br>"Because in contrast to you, I love her."

"Who says I don't love her?"  
>"Oh come on Derek, Addie and I talked. She told about you flirting with your little intern."<p>

"I love her. She's MY wife."  
>"She told me she left you signed divorce papers."<p>

"Oh and this means you have the right to take her back to NY."  
>"This was her decision and when you ask me a really good one."<br>Derek now looked at Addison, "Do you really want to go back to NY with HIM?"

Mark looked at Addison too, "Addie, we have to hurry a bit, because our plane will take off soon."

Addison looked between the two of them. Why have men to be so complicated sometimes?

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Derek or Mark? Mark or Derek?<br>I'm really not sure in the moment.

Please tell me what you think ...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys,

wow I got so many reviews to chapter 1. Thank you sooo much for that.

So half wanted a Maddison and the other half an Addek end. So I decided to write two endings of the story.

Here's the first end - it's Maddison.

Please review. I would love to hear your thoughts.  
>Also you can still suggest ideas for the Addek end if you want ... ;)<p>

So now enjoy the chapter.

Love Mariella

* * *

><p><strong>Gold of the stars – Chapter 2a – <strong>**Maddison**

Addison looked at Derek, "Derek go home."  
>"I'm not going without you" he looked her deep in her eyes.<p>

"Derek, I can't do this anymore. You don't love me anymore. You love Meredith and you should really go."

"Addison …"  
>"No, don "Addison" me … we did this way too long. We hurt each other and I can't take this anymore. I'm not your doormat anymore."<br>"Addison, you never …"  
>"I was. I know I did a mistake, but you … I think you didn't even know how much you hurt me the last months."<p>

"Addie, I'm sorry. I promise you I'll make it up to you. But do you really think you can be happy with someone like Mark? Come on, you don't really believe that."

Addison glared at Derek, "Mark and I started to talk a month ago. He didn't ask me to come back to NY or anything. He was just the friend I needed so much. I won't change my mind. I'm expecting the signed divorce papers."  
>Derek looked down, "You can't be serious about that."<br>"I'm damn serious Derek. It's time to let go." She kissed his cheek one last time. She turned back to Mark, "Let's hurry. We're late."

Before Derek could say anything more Addison and Mark were through the security check. Mark laid his hand on the small of her back, "You ok?" he asked her carefully.

"Let's just go home." She cuddled in a bit.

They entered the plane and were seated in their first class seats. After they took off, Mark looked at Addison. She was staring out of the window. She was so beautiful and for him the last month talking to her was more than just talking with a friend.

"Addison, I …"

"Mark, I have something to tell you", Addison whispered softly.

"Sure …"

"I … the last month … the talking was really nice and … when we were together the last time I wasn't ready. I was a mess. Everything was a mess and I messed up even more. I'm really sorry. I think I'm … I'm falling for you again Mark." She looked at him with her big blue eyes.

Mark smiled at her "That's good, because I am fallen for you since a long time."  
>Addison smiled at him "Really?"<p>

"Really."

"Can we just take things a bit slower this time?"

"Sounds perfect for me. I'll do anything for you."

She smiled at him and he leaned in, "Can I kiss you?"  
>"Normally you don't ask a woman this."<br>"But you're special and I want to make everything as good as I can."  
>"You're sweet and yes … if you want to kiss me, you can."<br>He smiled at her brightly and leaned over to kiss her. Their lips melted together in a soft kiss that was heated up slowly. Softly Mark pulled away, "You'll be my dead one day Adds."  
>She smiled at him, "I really don't hope so."<br>He cuddled her closer, "You're so beautiful. I really want to make you happy Addie. You deserve happiness and I promise you I'll do my best for it and now sleep a bit. You seem tired. I take care of you."

Addison smiled and closed her eyes. Soon she was asleep. Mark looked at her. He was so happy to have her and that she decided for him. On the airport he was a bit afraid, because Derek promised her everything she seemed to want, but she stood her ground and left with him.

*** 2 years later ***

Addison was super excited and couldn't wait for Mark to come home. Savvy was with her and Addison was driving her crazy already. She was short before bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Addie, it's only afternoon … he won't be home before evening."  
>"I know … it's just so … I'm so excited."<br>"Arghh … you drive me crazy. First you and Mark get married on Hawaii without telling one and now … you're really driving me crazy."  
>Addison smiled at her best friend, "Sorry Sav …"<p>

Savvy smiled at her, "You know, I'm really happy for you."  
>"Thanks."<p>

Savvy left shortly before Mark entered the house.

"Ads?"

"Kitchen."  
>He went to the kitchen, "Hey, how was your day off with Sav?"<p>

"We had fun. Your day?"

"Nothing special …"

"Mark … I have to tell you something …"

Mark looked at her worried, "Is everything ok?"

"I just found something …", she handed him a little baby romper with "I love NY" on it.

Mark smiled at her sad, he had donated it to Addison when she was pregnant with his child.

"Mark … I … I know that this romper isn't the best memory for you, but … I found it and I … it's cute and I was thinking that maybe our little peanut could wear it some time."

Mark looked at her puzzled, "Addison, are you …?"

"Preganant, 3rd week."

Mark smiled at her, "Oh my …"

Addison smiled at him, "Savvy and I found out today."

Mark grinned and kissed then he turned to Addison's belly, "Hey little peanut, I'm your dad and I will do everything to keep you and your mommy save and loved. I will bring you the gold of the stars." He looked back at Addison "I promise you this."

"So, you're happy?"  
>"You make me the happiest man on earth. I love you Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery-Sloan."<br>"I love you too Mark Sloan."

* * *

><p>So what do you think?<br>Did you like it? Didn't like it? Have you hoped for something different?

Also I was thinking to make this to a story with different Addek and Maddison endings. What do you think? Would you like to read something like this?

Can't wait to read your reviews. So pretty please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys,

I'm back ... I'm really sorry about my updating in the last time. I had my final exams short time ago and it was really stressful, after that I needed a few days to cool down.

This story is together with "When you really love someone" the first one I update, but I promise the others will follow soon. I try my very best to update more regular in the future.

Now the 2b Chapter with an Addek end.

Hope you have fun reading it and you would make my day by reviewing.

Love Mariella

* * *

><p><strong>Gold of the stars – Chapter 2b – Addek<strong>

Addison looked at Derek, "Derek go home."  
>"I'm not going without you" he looked her deep in her eyes.<p>

"Derek, I can't do this anymore. You don't love me anymore. You love Meredith and you should really go."

"Addison …"  
>"No, don't "Addison" me … we did this way too long. We hurt each other and I can't take this anymore. I'm not your doormat anymore."<br>"Addison, you never …"  
>"I was. I know I did a mistake, but you … I think you didn't even know how much you hurt me the last months."<p>

Derek looked at her in shock and realization. "Addison, I'm … terrible sorry. You're right. You deserve better than me, but with one thing you are wrong. I'm not in love with Meredith. I noticed that tonight when I saw you there on the stage and I only hurt you, because I was so hurt and I wanted to see you equally hurt. I'm sorry. You deserve better." He gave her a kiss on her temple. "I love you Addison, I'm sorry I haven't shown you this lately and I guess it's too late now. I never thought I would lose you, but now I did. I'm sorry for everything. You aren't a doormat. I'm sorry I let you feel like one."

Derek looked at Mark. "Take care, you know she deserves it."

"Let's hurry. We're late." Addison told Mark a bit unsure.

Mark noticed it. "Are you sure?"

"I … yes … I think so."

They turned around and all Derek could do was to watch them. Mark laid his hand on the small of her back. Derek sighed. He once was the man by her side. Mark looked at Addison. He saw little tears in her eyes. "Addie, we don't have to do this. He's still there waiting for you." His heart hurt when he told her that, but he wanted her to be happy.

"Mark, I … I can't go on like this with him. It's just … let's go."

"You know he was serious about what he said, right?"

"It sounded like it. It's just, he promised me so much over the years and most times he forgot it."

Mark kissed her temple. "You know yourself you want to go back."

"I can't."

"You can and I know this time it will be different, 'cause he looked like the totally in love med student he once was, who was in love with a girl that was way out of his league, but he got her. I love you Addison and I would love to have you by my side, but I love you so much that I want you more to be happy than I want you by my side." He brushed her lips softly. "Go. You know I can't cry when you're here."

Addison smiled at him sad. "Mark, I'm sorry, I … I wished I could be in love with you like I'm with him."

"Yeah. Go and promise to call me. Ok?"  
>"Sure."<br>They hugged. "You're the best guy I know. Even if you try to hide it all the time, you're a great guy Mark Sloan."  
>"Thanks. Love you Adds."<p>

Meanwhile Derek watched them. He sighed. Mark looked at her like he once looked at her. He was so in love with her. Then they kissed. It hurt Derek, also he knew it was his own fault. He turned around. He couldn't watch the love of his life leave. Then he heard a voice, who called his name. He turned around and saw her standing in front of him. "What … ?" He was totally speechless. After a moment of shock he moved towards her and hugged her. The he leaned softly into a kiss. She kissed him back, softly. He looked at her how. "Why?", was all he managed to say.

"I guess you still have a great friend in Mark."

"I guess so."  
>"Derek, you have to show me this time you're damn serious, 'cause otherwise I'll be gone before you can say anything."<p>

"I promise you, love. I'll make the last years up to you."

He took her hand and they left the airport. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was and he knew that he had to thank Mark soon, because he knew how in love with Addison he was. He looked at his wife. Her auburn hairs were shining in the last sunlight. He would never ever let her go again. Soon the stars would come in sight. Gold of the stars, he thought, they brought him again luck.

* * *

><p>So this is the very end of this story.<p>

How did you like it? You would make me smile brightly if you reviewed.

Also I was thinking about another Addek oneshot, if you maybe have an idea or wishes you can write them in the review or a pm.

xoxo


End file.
